The Punishment
by babyboyadamlambert
Summary: Adam teaches Tommy a lesson


Adam had enough of everything. He was on what seemed like a never ending tour with his band. Even the band had become restless and sick of being on the road. When they rehearsed it seemed like everyone was just playing like zombies. Adam always tried his hardest, and was always at risk of overworking his vocal cords.

Today they were rehearsing in an old warehouse. It had been converted to look like a stage and was great, but there was no air conditioning. It was hotter than hell and Adam and the band were all getting increasingly restless. It seemed like everyone in the band was giving it their best, so they could be done – except Tommy. Tommy was not paying any attention and was missing notes and becoming off beat. Adam told Tommy to get his head out of his ass and play. Tommy just ignored Adam and Adam was getting really pissed off. Adam told the rest of the band they could leave. Tommy tried to leave and Adam told him "Get back to your kitty pen because obviously you need more practice." Tommy sighed and went to his spot and Tommy started playing. Adam started singing and there went Tommy again off beat. Adam had finally had enough and asked Tommy if he forgot how to play. Tommy rolled his eyes at Adam. This was the last straw. Adam had enough.

Adam walked over to Tommy and grabbed a handful of his hair. Tommy had a look of surprise on his face. Adam told Tommy he was going to pay for making him rehearse. Adam had sweat rolling down his face. He felt himself getting erect from being so close to Tommy and thinking of how he could make Tommy pay - was turning him on. Still grabbing Tommys hair, he pulled his head back and kissed him forcefully shoving his tongue in Tommys mouth. Adam felt Tommys tongue moving and meeting Adams. Tommys mouth and tongue felt so wet and warm and Adam loved the feeling of touching his tongue to Tommys. It was different than when they were on stage, because this time they weren't doing it for the audience..this was something they really wanted. Adam tightened his grip on Tommys hair and he felt and heard Tommy moan. Adam was getting so hard and he moved his mouth down to Tommys neck where he licked up and down slowly, looking at Tommys eyes and seeing sheer desire. Tommy put his hand on Adams dick through his pants and started massaging and grabbing and moving in closer to Adam. Adam grabbed a handful of Tommys cock and told him he was going to pay for making him sweat and rehears longer than normal. Tommy laughed and Adam yanked down Tommys pants. He asked Tommy if it was still funny, because he was about to make sure Tommy didn't misbehave again. Adam unzipped his pants and took out his huge, hard cock. He pushed Tommy down on his knees and told him to open up. Tommy was still in shock because he had never seen this side of Adam off stage. Tommy had a huge crush on Adam for a while now. Since Tommy was straight, the feelings he had for Adam confused him. There was no denying his hard cock right now, though. Adam took another handful of Tommys hair and pushed his cock in Tommys mouth. Fuck, Tommys mouth was so hot and mm so wet too. Adam shoved his cock in further making Tommy gag. Adam told him to suck his dick right now. Tommy couldn't think of anything he wanted more. Tommy started licking up and down, wetting Adams cock. Adam needed Tommy so bad right now. He pushed Tommy over a speaker and spit on his hand. He ran his hand up and down the length of his cock, covering it with his saliva and stroking it. He put his hands on Tommys ass and grabbed Tommys balls from behind. He heard Tommy inhale as he started putting his hard cock in Tommys tight ass. Tommy was moaning in pain at first, so Adam wet his hand again and rubbed the wetness around Tommys ass. Tommy moaned and Adam couldn't go slowly anymore. He shoved the entire length of his cock deep inside Tommys ass and began thrusting hard and fast and then he put a hand on each of Tommys shoulders so he could fuck him even deeper. Adam felt Tommys legs start to shake. Adam reached around Tommy and grabbed his cock. Adam couldn't hold his cum any longer. He moaned "Yes, Tommy, yes your fucking ass feels so good." Adam cums in Tommys tight ass and then gets on his knees in front of Tommy. Tommy never felt the need to cum so bad in his life. The anal pounding he just received hurt at first, but then it felt so good. Tommy thought he was going to explode. Adam starts licking Tommys hard cock up and down slowly, running his tongue over Tommys head of his dick. "Fuck, yes" Tommy thought. Adam looks up and locks eyes with Tommy as he starts to lick the entire length of Tommys cock. Tommy smiles at Adam. Adams heart skips a beat. Tommys cock is pulsing now , fast, and Adam takes Tommys hard dick deep in his mouth, moaning because it tastes so good. He starts to build pace, sucking, licking faster and faster. Tommys cock pulses, Tommy moans "Fuck Yeah" and then Adams mouth is full of hot, wet cum. Adam swallows twice and then licks Tommys balls and dick making sure he has every drop of cum. Adam stands up and smiles at Tommy. They kiss, tasting each other. They both feel so much better after and Adam and Tommy can't wait until the next time Tommy "forget" how to play.


End file.
